


Man’s-truation

by Final_fanatic_XV



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Comfort, Cute, FFXV, Fluffy, Gender Dysphoria, M/M, Oneshot, Periods, Promptis - Freeform, Sad, Short, Trans, Trans!Prompto, Transgender, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23452348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Final_fanatic_XV/pseuds/Final_fanatic_XV
Summary: Prompto hits another period, but luckily he has Noctis to comfort him.
Relationships: Promptis, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Man’s-truation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alterius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alterius/gifts).



> I adore trans!prompto, and I felt like my turn for a shot at it was long overdue.
> 
> Ah, and Alterius, if you are reading this... I felt inspired by your stories, so I thought I would gift it to you, but if you’re to embarrassed to have this fic attached to your profile, I can take your name off if you want!

Noctis shifted in his sleep, half waking up as the warmth of his boyfriend left his side. He stayed awake with his eyes shut for a few minutes, Prompto still not returning. The prince awaited the blonde's return, not hearing any sound but the running of tap water in the other room.

The raven sighed happily as he heard the soft sound of bare feet slowly padding toward him through the dead of night. As the smaller man crawled in beside him once more, the bluenette allowed his mind to drift off once more.

Then, the saddest sound emitted from the person beside him. "Noctis." He whimpered, sounding as though he was on the verge of tears, and the prince's adrenaline sprang into action.

"Hey hey, Prompto baby, what's wrong?" He asked urgently, though still retaining a prevalent sense of comforting in his tone. As the first sobs began to wrack through Prompto's tired body, Noctis wrapped his warm arms around the smaller boy's side.

"I hate these periods!" He cried out.

Having known him for nearing on five years now, dating him for four, Noctis was well aware that the love of his life was transgender. Nevertheless he adored him with all his heart, but, on occasion, Prompto did not feel the same way toward himself. He got annoyed by his chest, he hated having female parts between his legs, but most of all, he absolutely despised his menstural cycle.

"Hey hey, don't cry Prom, it's gonna be okay." Noct whispered, deciding to pacify the blonde before comforting his soul and boosting his confidence. "I can't imagine what it would be like to go through this. They must suck, yeah?"

Prompto sniffled, sobbing again as he said, "Yeah they suck! It's the worst, they make me feel filthy and like I don't belong, like I'm just living a lie and like my awful body is out to get me."

"That sounds hard, but you want to know something?" Noctis asked, slipping into a calm, soft tone that he had gotten used to using with Prompto over the past years.

Prompto nodded, snuggling his head into the others chest as he tried to stop his tears and calm his breathing.

"You have to go through this every month. You came out to the world, and you're happy to be a guy. You changed for the better to make yourself happier," Noctis started by stating facts that Prompto was positive they were true, though they always seemed to disappear from his mind whenever he felt like this. "You know what that sounds like to me?"

"No." Prompto whimpered, taking an accidentally huffy inhale as he tugged at the prince's shirt.

"It sounds like you could be the strongest person ever. It sounds like you could go through anything. It sounds like you have gone through everything, and that's brought you here today as an incredibly capable person." Noctis said, exaggerating just slightly to make him feel better. "And the strongest person isn't going to let some stupid period bring him down, is he?"

"...no." Prompto murmured into his boyfriend's chest, feeling much better with Noct's little speach.

"Good. Because if you keep your head up, and keep loving yourself, then I'll keep loving you just as much. You're incredible, Prompto Argentum." Noctis said, sleepiness taking ahold of his mind once again as he tried to stay awake.

"Thanks, Noct. That... That made me feel a lot better. I love you." Prompto said, releasing a happy sigh. Both pairs of blue eyes shut, and silence filled the room again. Both men drifted off to sleep once more, comforted by the other's warmth.

Prompto awoke after a while to the disgusting feeling of blood trickling down into his underwear. He simply shut his eyes once more, falling back into a comfortable sleep. Besides, it was just a monthly reminder of what he had been through, wasn't it?

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos give me life! Tell me what you think, or prompt me if you want!


End file.
